


Cheers To Us

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Sometimes after having a near-death experience, all you want is someone to relax and watch the sunset with.





	Cheers To Us

"Drink?" Luke holds a glass out. It's some mango and pineapple soda mix he threw together in the blender before Jonah or his mom could ask what he was doing — or if he needed a hand carrying anything. "No rum in this one."

Hattie nods and takes the glass, has a sip, and sets it down on the table. Perspiration clings to the pads of her fingers, leaves a ring of water on the wood when she lifts the glass for another mouthful. "Cheers."

"Cheers," he says, and downs a third of his glass. His own drink is then placed down clear of his elbows while he contemplates how long it'll take brain freeze to kick in.

The bench seat creaks when Luke lowers himself onto it. If he was any kind of insecure, he'd say something to fill the forming silence. Instead, they sit and look out over the coast. Grey clouds lurk over the horizon signalling yet another storm while the sun lingers behind them, warming their backs and blanketing them in humidity.

She runs her thumb over the three needle marks on her palm, the events of yesterday replaying in the back of her mind like a bad movie. Hattie doesn't want to think about the effects her death would've had on her brothers, or what would've happened if Deckard couldn't fire that gun. And the idea of anyone telling _Owen_ what happened...

Some things really are best left in the past where they belong.

"So, do you remember what you said on the plane after we left London?" Hattie finally asks, tilting her head towards Luke. The day is ending, her hair is now a sweat-soaked unappealing mess of blonde curls that clings to her neck, and Luke's got his red and black lava-lava wrapped around his waist once more. He also looks like someone dunked his head in a bucket of water. It's still thirty-odd degrees celsius out but he assures her the temperature will drop. _Eventually_. At this rate, it's going to be midnight before she can sleep. "About me climbing a big brown mountain… over, and over, again… if I wanted to."

Luke smiles, rests his head on his left hand, and leans against the table. He certainly does remember what he said on the plane. And his balls most definitely remember being crushed by the motorbike helmet she was wielding, but he's pretty certain his body's already forgiven her for everything she threw at him over the past two days. "I'm not sure if I remember everything I—"

"Bullshit."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? I did just save your life yesterday."

"Actually, that was Jonah."

"I took down a helicopter."

"You nearly killed me in the process. And what about that promise? Fixing our mistakes?"

Right. The promise they'd made. The one she sealed with a kiss. A promise he'd said he didn't plan on backing out of. Yeah, Luke was going to have to get to working on that sometime. It wasn't easy repairing a schism you'd caused by calling the police on your own family.

"About that. I was thinking we should seal it again, just to be sure."

"Of course. To be sure." Hattie turns around to face him, a half-smile on her face at the prospect of _climbing_ him. It's certainly not an appropriate idea, or one she immediately entertained after meeting him, yet the offer is there. An offer he made rather explicitly within earshot of a half dozen people. All of whom would've also had a front row seat to her brother's and his antics. "Before we seal it again, I just..."

"I don't embellish facts, Hat."

She struggled to keep her cool then and Hattie is at her limits now. "A big brown well-endowed tattooed mountain isn't an embellishment."

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Hattie rolls her eyes and Luke grins in reply. Finally, she seals the promise again, and he's a lot less surprised this time. A whole lot more enthusiastic too. Luke tries not to be too handsy but it's difficult when the _hot spy lady_ kisses like she fights.

"Mm." She pats him lightly on the chest and leans back, replacing his lips with the rim of her glass. Maybe once they've got a modicum of privacy, Hattie might just find herself willing to play ball. "I think that promise has definitely been sealed."

"Yeah." Luke nods and reaches for his drink. His jaw and temples ache like a bitch but he's a sucker for punishment who can't help but want more. "Let's see how we go this month before we decide whether or not it needs sealing again."

Sealed or not, Hattie thinks, the only thing they have to do now is keep it.


End file.
